Sakuretsu Armor
|jpname = 炸裂装甲 |jphira = リアクティブアーマー |phon = Riakutibu Āmā |trans = Reactive Armor |altname = Sakuretsu Armour |image = SakuretsuArmorSDWS-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |lore = Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster. |splore = Activate solamente cuando un monstruo oponente declare un attack. Destroy el monster atacante. |ptlore = Ative somente quando um monstro do seu oponente declara um ataque. Negue o ataque e destrua o monstro atacante. |frlore = Vous pouvez activer cette carte quand votre adversaire annonce une attaque. Détruisez le monstre attaquant. |itlore = Puoi attivare questa carta solo quando il tuo avversario dichiara un attacco. Distruggi il mostro attaccante. |chlore = 當對手的怪物進行攻擊時此卡才能發動。將這只攻擊怪物破壞 |jplore = 相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に発動する事ができる。その攻撃モンスター１体を破壊する。 |krlore = 상대 몬스터의 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 그 공격 몬스터 1장을 파괴한다. |delore = Aktiviere diese Karte nur, wenn dein Gegner einen Angriff deklariert. Zerstöre das angreifende Monster. |number = 56120475 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards |en_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-EN004 - SR) Dark Crisis (DCR-EN102 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN264 - C) Duelist League Participation Cards (DL09-EN018 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN037 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN036 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN035 - C) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (5DS1-EN037 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN034 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-EN033 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-EN036 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-EN033 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-EN034 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-EN035 - C) |na_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-102 - C) |fr_sets = Paquet du Champion 1 (CP01-FR004 - SR) Dark Crisis (DCR-FR102 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR264 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR037 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR036 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR035 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-FR034 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-FR033 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-FR036 - C) Deck de Structure: L'Empereur des Ténèbres (SDDE-FR033 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-FR034 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-FR037 - C) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-DE004 - SR) Dark Crisis (DCR-DE102 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE264 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE037 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE036 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE035 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE034 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-DE033 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-DE036 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-DE033 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-DE034 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-DE037 - C) |it_sets = Busta dei Campioni: Sfida Uno (CP01-IT004 - SR) Dark Crisis (DCR-IT102 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT264 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT037 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT036 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT035 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT034 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-IT033 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-IT036 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-IT033 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-IT034 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-IT037 - C) |pt_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-PT264 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-SP102 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP264 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP037 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP036 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP035 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP034 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-SP033 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-SP036 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-SP033 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-SP034 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-SP037 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP264 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP037 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP037 - C) Starter Deck 2008 (YSD3-JP037 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP034 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-JP033 - C) Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike (SD17-JP036 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP040 - GUR) Threat of the Dark Demon World (305-049 - C) |ae_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-AE102 - C) |kr_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-KR102 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.3 (ESP3-KR046 - R) Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR264 - C) Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR034 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-KR033 - C) |gx02_sets = Life Breaker (Super Rare) |gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Royal Relics |wc6_sets = Dark Crisis Monster Destroy Collection All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 139 |anime_5d = 016, 030 |anime_zx = 045 |database_id = 5799 }}